Rhythm of the Night
|artist = (Ultraclub 90) |from = album |tvfilm = |year = 1993 2018 (Cover) |dlc = June 6, 2019 (NOW) |mode = Solo |dg = |difficulty = Easy |effort = Moderate |nogm = 2 |mc = NOW files 1A: 1B: 2A: 2B: |pc = |gc = |lc = |pictos = 142 |kcal = |dura = 3:29 |nowc = Rhythm |audio = |choreo = Céline Rotsen |perf = Djena CssFile:Rhythm DjenaProof.png }}"The Rhythm of the Night" (also known as " " in-game) by (covered by Ultraclub 90 in-game) is featured on , and . Appearance of the Dancer The dancer is female. She sports navy blue dreadlocks, a magenta and ice-blue headband, a navy blue choker, a pair of yellow earrings, a black crop top sweater with a magenta collar and yellow, turquoise and magenta patterns on it, a yellow bracelet on her right wrist, a magenta glove on her left hand, a pair of denim shorts with a yellow belt and the same patterns as the sweater on its lower half, magenta socks, and navy blue high heels. Background The background starts as a navy blue screen with magenta sound waves vibrating to the music. Once the music begins, the background becomes several square-shaped mandalas with a lime-green sound wave vibrating to the beat of the song. Silhouettes of the coach can later be seen in the background shaking to the beat as diamonds appear and spread out in an indigo background. The background then changes to several color-changing lines spinning to the beat of the song as more silhouettes form and dance with the coach. In the first chorus, the background changes to the beat of the song as a bigger sound wave vibrates to the beat before going through several stages of color inversion. The background changes again to several rotating navy blue tiles as several yellow circles zoom in and form a tunnel. This time, when the lines appear, numerous smaller silhouettes of the coach appear and dance alongside her. In the second chorus, several squares appear and expand, forming a tunnel while rotating to the beat as the background becomes kaleidoscopic and rotates to the beat too. In the bridge, the coach pulls in the sound waves as they converge and obscure the background. In the beat drop, the background returns to the background from the first chorus before changing to the background from the second chorus and undergoing several stages of color inversion. Gold Moves There are 2 Gold Moves in this routine: Gold Move 1: Put both arms up and hit the sky. Gold Move 2: Put you right arm up slowly. Rhythm gm 1.png|Gold Move 1 Rhythm_gm_1.gif|Gold Move 1 in-game Rhythm gm 2.png|Gold Move 2 Rhythm_gm_2.gif|Gold Move 2 in-game Appearances in Playlists is featured in the following playlists *Retro Vibes *The Poppin' 90s *30 Minute Workout *Girl Power! * *Easy Peasy Party *All Songs K-R Trivia *'' '' is the second song in the series to be covered by Ultraclub 90. **The vocals were performed by , who is actually the original singer of the song.File:Screen Shot 2018-10-21 at 10.41.34 PM.png *The coach s silhouette appeared in the E3 Song Reveal video as part of the banner used to represent the “Gamescom Song List” playlist. *In the Autodance, the original version by Corona was played instead of the cover. The same issue has happened with What Is Love. Gallery Game Files Rhythm cover generic.png|''Rhythm Of The Night'' Rhythm_cover_albumcoach.png| album cover Rhythm_cover_albumbkg.png| album background Rhythm_banner_bkg.png| menu banner rhythm map bkg.png| map background Rhythm cover 1024.png| cover Rhythm_BC.jpg| cover Rhythm 912.png|Avatar Rhythm_pictos-sprite.png|Pictograms postcard_rhythm001.png|Postcard 1 postcard_rhythm001_thumb.png|Postcard 1 (without logo) postcard_rhythm002.png|Postcard 2 postcard_rhythm002_thumb.png|Postcard 2 (without logo) In-Game Screenshots rhythm jd2019 menu.png|''Rhythm of the Night'' on the menu (8th-gen) rhythm jd2019 load.png| loading screen (8th-gen) rhythm jd2019 coachmenu.png| coach selection screen (8th-gen) rhythm jd2019 menu wii.png|''Rhythm of the Night'' in the menu (7th-gen) rhythm jd2019 routinemenu wii.png| routine selection screen (7th-gen) rhythm jd2019 coachmenu wii.png| coach selection screen (7th-gen) rhythm jdnow menu.png|'' '' on the menu rhythm jdnow coachmenu.png| coach selection screen rhythm jdnow score.png| scoring screen Promotional Images Rhythmofthenight teaser.gif|Teaserhttps://www.instagram.com/p/BmliKf8hRqk/ Rhythm instagram teaser 2.gif|Teaser 2 Rhythm twitter teaser.gif|Twitter Teaser Rhythm CoverArt 01 332964.jpg|Cover art Just-Dance-2019-212440 (1).jpg|Promotional gameplay Behind the Scenes Rhythm_Rough_30-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 1 Rhythm_Rough_29-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 2 Rhythm_Rough_20-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 3 Rhythm_Rough_26-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 4 Rhythm_Rough_02-1024x576.jpg|Concept art 5 Others Rhythmofthenight thumbnail uk.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (UK) Rhythmofthenight thumbnail us.jpg|Official YouTube thumbnail (US) 20180821 082638.jpg|The coach s silhouette in the “Gamescom Song List” playlist Videos Official Audio Corona - The Rhythm of the Night (HD 16 9) Rhythm Of The Night (Official Audio) - Just Dance Music Teasers Rhythm of the Night - Gameplay Teaser (US) Rhythm of the Night - Gameplay Teaser (UK) Gameplays Just Dance 2019 - Rhythm Of The Night Rhythm of the Night - Just Dance Now Rhythm of the Night - Just Dance 2020 Extractions Just Dance 2019 Rhythm Of The Night NO GUI References Site Navigation es:Rhythm of the Nigth tr:Rhythm of the Nigth Category:Songs Category:1990s Category:EDM Songs Category:Eurobeat Category:Songs by Ultraclub 90 Category:Solo Songs Category:Solo Females Category:Easy Songs Category:Average Songs Category:Songs in Just Dance 2019 Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance 2019 Category:Djena Css Category:Songs in Just Dance Now Category:Songs with avatars in Just Dance Now Category:Songs in Just Dance Unlimited Category:Songs by Steve Ouimette